Bera Dukiil
Bera Dukiil had a rough life, one that was sown with dread and loss. During the outbreak of the Yuuzhan Vong War, Bera was serving Hutt crime lord Cardeva the Hutt as her assassin, and one of her missions was to hunt down and kill Admiral Sev Cacherev during the Battle of Bilbringi. The attempt failed and Bera was arrested, but she formed a friendship with the ever compassionate admiral, and the two grew close. Despite his marriage, Sev gave into temptation and after a brief but passionate night, impregnated Bera. Bera, during her help in the Battle of Kamino, was pardoned for her crimes and accompanied Sev to the Battle of Hapes, where she watched in horror as Sev was slaughtered by Yuuzhan Vong Priest, Daush E'clet. She was then cut down by assassin Dovar Lyle, and secretly survived the attack and became Black Sun's Prime Assassin. Bera tracked Dovar to the Battle of Kuat, where she wounded him in revenge but along with his help, overthrew the leader of Black Sun and placed herself as the head of the crime syndicate on Felucia. With Dovar as her slave, Bera ran Black Sun and discovered her pregnancy. In an attempt to avenge the death of her baby's father, Bera put bounties on the heads of Darth Aeacus and Narek Taol, though eventually partnered with both of them to form the Sinkhole Intelligence Group. 'History' The Battle of Bilbringi Bera was hired by Cardeva the Hutt to assassinate Admiral Sev Cacherev. She accepted the job, and headed out to Bilbringi. She arrived over the planet to find it being attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong. Using the battle as a cover, Bera slipped aboard Cacherev's Star Destroyer, Excavator, and attacked him. Her attack failed, and she was detained by Sev, who refused to kill her. After the battle ended with the New Republic's escape, Bera was taken to Coruscant. Battle of Kamino Bera was interrogated by Sev Cacherev, and Bera informed him that her employer was on Kamino. Desiring freedom, Bera was taken to Kamino to route out Cardeva the Hutt, though the planet was under siege by the Yuuzhan Vong. Sev's forces attacked the Yuuzhan Vong, and Bera was unable to find Cardeva and therefore unable to bring her to Sev. The pair later escaped. Relations with Sev While in her cell on Coruscant, Bera was approached by Sev, who offered her a deal to get out of prison. He hired her to threaten the Queen Mother Teneniel Djo of the Hapes Consortium to ready her defenses for the Yuuzhan Vong were headed towards the planet, and the New Republic were willing to sacrifice it. She agreed to do so, and the pair headed towards Hapes. Bera slipped into the Hapan Royal Palace, causing a mass riot of guards. It was then that Darth Aeacus and a band of Jedi arrived, warning the Queen Mother of the impending doom long before Bera was able to reach her. Bera then returned to Sev, and soon after, Aeacus and the Jedi arrived to help. Aeacus was placed in a holding cell for being a Sith, and the Jedi stayed to witness the Yuuzhan Vong leader, Daush E'clet, bargain a deal with Sev. If Sev went aboard the Vong ship and surrendered himself for peace talks, E'clet would end the attack. Sev agreed, and Bera, knowing better, argued against it, but when that failed, joined him. The Jedi then joined them, as did Aeacus, and they confronted the Yuuzhan Vong. In order to gain the upper hand, E'clet murdered Sev in cold blood, causing Bera to declare her revenge on him and the Vong in general, for she had grown fond of Sev for believing in her. Battle of Kashyyyk Bera was overcome with rage and hellbent on getting revenge for Sev's death, especially when she discovered she was pregnant with Sev's child. After escaping from the Battle of Hapes, Bera joined Darth Aeacus and others in defending the planet of Kashyyyk from the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. Unbeknownst to her, a Hutt crime lord had ordered a hit on Bera and hired Dovar Lyle to assassinate her. The plot almost succeeded, with Dovar stabbing Bera while she helped the Jedi and Sith fight the fero xyns on a Yuuzhan Vong worldship. Black Sun Leader Bera survived the attack and secretly became the Prime Assassin, the personal assassin of the leader of Black Sun. She quickly rose to power and tracked Dovar Lyle to Kuat, where she wounded him and brought him back to the Black Sun base on Felucia. There, she overthrew the Black Sun leaders and placed herself as the head of the crime syndicate. Bera placed Dovar as her slave and ordered a hit on Darth Aeacus and Narek Taol, both of whom she claimed were responsible for Sev's death. Faking hysteria to through her enemies off balance, Bera hired Rolf Taol, Caden Morro, and Niki Valde to track down Darth Aeacus, while Narek approached her and offered her a deal to hunt down Daush E'clet's son and lead Black Sun. In a ferocious battle, Bera stunned both Rolf Taol and Caden Morro and teamed up with Dovar and Narek, and later Aeacus and Niki. Sinkhole Bera then helped set up the Sinkhole Intelligence Group and placed Narek and Aeacus as its head, instead preferring to live her life relatively peacefully until she could give birth to her baby. She also sought out to find Sev's family, stunned to find that he had been married to another man, and apologized about her affair with him. Appearances *Nar Shaddaa: Cardeva's Office *Bilbringi: The Coming Inferno *Kamino: Cloning Labs: Part II *Hyperspace: Uneasy Alliances *Kashyyyk: Stars of Hell *Kuat: Fiery Aftermath *Felucia: A Slave's Fancy Site Approaching Darkness Category:Approaching Darkness Category:Characters